coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9681 (30th January 2019)
Plot Sarah storms out of the cafe as Seb runs after her. She tells him to do his worst and realising he's gone too far, he tells her he's just desperate and tired of not getting any support. They make up and she wishes him well at the hearing. Vicky has overheard Tyler boasting to his mates and is shocked to hear that Amy is just fourteen. Tracy lies to her that Amy's had an abortion and Vicky agrees to keep matters quiet. She's relieved when Steve confirms that the police won't be informed of Tyler's technical rape of a minor. Gemma gets annoyed when Paul seems to keep popping up everywhere. Abi goes to court and thanks Adam for representing Seb. Steve argues with Tracy for lying to Vicky and giving them the problem of how to cover Amy's pregnancy. They blame themselves for taking their eye off the ball with Amy. Roy reports back to Evelyn that he's not had any success and she sets off for Italy. Seb gives his evidence at the hearing, lying that he has a full-time job. Vicky recognises Amy in the street and, talking to her, finds out that she's not had an abortion. They go back to the flat where Vicky demands a DNA test until Steve points out that Tyler's proven paternity will mean prison. She leaves. Tyrone realises he's starting to miss Evelyn. Abi gives evidence against Seb's application, saying the twins are better off with the foster parents. Under questioning, she has to admit that Seb has neither a job nor Eileen's support. Seb erupts in anger. The Magistrate grants an adoption order to the foster parents and Abi breaks down in tears. A glowering Gemma watches on as Paul charms Cathy, Brian and Rita in the Rovers. Tyrone finds out from Roy that Evelyn has gone and wonders if he'll get another chance to mend fences with her. Back in the street, a distraught Seb yells at Abi that she's pathetic and a skank. Peter steps in and tries to comfort her as she breaks down. He takes her back to the boat where, with no drink available, they play cards instead. He manages to bring her out of herself. Sarah finds Seb crying in Victoria Gardens as he thinks about tomorrow when he has to say goodbye to the twins. Peter gives Abi a literal shoulder to cry on and they end up kissing. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Magistrate - Christine Cox *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Hallway and court room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb attends the twins' hearing, claiming he has a full-time job and Eileen's backing. Abi tells the court that while it will break her heart, she wants the twins to remain with their foster parents as Seb is lying about his situation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,335,053 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Paul Foreman (after fixing Prima Doner's till): "Should open and close like Gemma's..." Gemma Winter (outraged): "If you say legs..." Paul Foreman: "Heart..." Cathy Matthews: "Oh, that's beautiful!" Paul Foreman: "Well, I was going to say mouth but I've never seen it shut." Category:2019 episodes